Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a steering wheel in which a placement member is disposed between a resin body and a decorative body.
Related Art
In a steering wheel described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-43736, a member that is not leather, such as a wooden member, is provided adjacent to a resin layer.
However, a placement member is sometimes disposed between the resin layer and the non-leather member in such steering wheels.
It is preferable that damage to the non-leather member by the placement member can be suppressed when the non-leather member has been displaced with respect to the placement member in such steering wheels.